


Beneath

by Zhiruoel



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhiruoel/pseuds/Zhiruoel
Summary: 不待雨宫有任何反应，客人便自顾自地伸手过去，亲自从后者鼻梁上摘下被水蒸气糊成一片白雾的平光镜。廉价塑料做成的镜框和毫无度数的镜片轻飘飘的，一丝多余重量也无，只抵得上三分之一顿寿司——还不知是以什么类型的寿司当标准。他大概是以玩笑心态做出这番举动，还可能想过把那副眼镜转个面，往自己脸上比划一番。“……你看，这就是我说的麻烦事。”他以轻快语气说。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 1





	Beneath

**==========**  


  


  


——不会很麻烦吗？

  


雨宫闻言抬头，卷毛乱七八糟地在额前随着这动作一跳一晃。虹吸壶摆在吧台后面，酒精炉开着，小束火焰煨着逐渐沸腾的热水，气泡一个接一个从水面冒出来。煮咖啡是需要耐心的过程，因此他神情专注，只对坐在对面的客人投以一个“我在听”的眼神就重又低下头去。

  


客人看着他笑了。

  


“你的眼镜，”客人说，单手撑着下巴，另一只手的肘部压在笔记本上，正百无聊赖地在指尖转一支笔，“不会很麻烦吗？在煮咖啡或是做饭的时候，热气会让镜片起雾吧。”

  


雨宫唔了一声，好似从未认真想过这个问题。

  


“还好。”

  


“似乎从来都没见雨宫君把眼镜摘下来过呢。莫非视力真有那么差吗？不戴就完全看不清楚？”

  


“这是假的。”雨宫说，一派轻松。客人愣了愣，笔帽敲击桌面的声响停了下来。

  


“假的？”

  


“假的。很惊讶？这是我到东京以后在车站买的第一样东西，质量不错还很便宜，吃一顿寿司的钱可以买三副。”

  


客人盯着他看，眼带惊奇，他却好像浑然不觉，专注地扶正虹吸壶的上壶，等待水位像变魔术一样从下往上升。

  


“好奇吗？”他握着扶柄，“我不戴眼镜的样子。”

  


“……稍微是有一点。”客人承认了。或许是觉得自己这样盯着别人看有些失礼，他将目光从雨宫身上移走，两秒之后又好像无法控制般移了回来，“小说里不是会那么写吗，看似低调的普通高校生，摘下眼镜完全是另一个样子……之类的。不过为什么呢，雨宫君？如果你视力很好，为什么戴眼镜？”

  


“好奇的话，下次跟我去澡堂好了。”

  


“别这样嘛。不方便回答我的问题吗？”

  


雨宫拉开磨豆机的抽屉，用一把小勺将磨好的咖啡粉倒进开水。他动作很稳，勺柄一颤不颤，深褐色的粉末在他掌控中稳稳当当，一粒也不往外飘。

  


他用勺子敲敲玻璃杯壁——显然只是个想把残余粉末抖干净的习惯动作——然后伸入水中搅拌起来。醇厚的香气开始从壶口散开，给他们四周本就慵懒舒适的氛围加进几分温暖。酒精炉和热开水噗噗地响，像一只被架在壁炉里的热锅，好像咖啡店大门之外已经不再是酷暑余温、反而加快脚步走进了冬天。

  


黑猫在无人的卡座里发出一声梦中呓语。沉默的一分钟过去，客人好脾气地等着咖啡师将火苗熄灭，深色液体在他眼前转着圈流到下壶。

  


“我有看过一些说法，”他撑着下巴看雨宫将新煮的咖啡倒进瓷杯，“关于心理因素。虽然不大明显，但眼镜很多时候也可以起到伪装作用吧？他们说双眼是心灵之窗，如果像这样用一些手段把这扇窗户挡住……是不是也可以说，挡住的其实是不想被人看到的东西呢？”

  


“是在说我不够坦诚吗？”

  


瓷杯与底盘一同被送到眼前，客人将它拉近一点，凑去杯沿闻满溢出来的新鲜香气。

  


“怎么会呢，是我失礼了，我可没有窥人隐私的癖好。嗯……闻起来很美味，多谢你。”他说着抬起头来，“哎呀，你的镜片——”

  


不待雨宫有任何反应，客人便自顾自地伸手过去，亲自从后者鼻梁上摘下被水蒸气糊成一片白雾的平光镜。廉价塑料做成的镜框和毫无度数的镜片轻飘飘的，一丝多余重量也无，只抵得上三分之一顿寿司——还不知是以什么类型的寿司当标准。他大概是以玩笑心态做出这番举动，还可能想过把那副眼镜转个面，往自己脸上比划一番。

  


“……你看，这就是我说的麻烦事。”他以轻快语气说。

  


“镜片起雾？”雨宫不为所动，丝毫不急于夺回自己的所有物，“全日本有多少人每天都会有这种经历？”

  


“你又不需要。不戴的话不就会轻松很多吗？”

  


“不一直用右手的话不就会轻松很多吗？”

  


“什么？”

  


雨宫从杯架上取出另一只瓷杯，只在动作之余轻轻扫了他一眼。

  


“没想到你会需要我提醒这种事。”他将余下的咖啡倒进那只杯子，“你先前一直在用左手转笔，刚才最先选择了用左手拿杯子，第一次见面也是用左手和我握手。但你只在不经意的时候会这样，大部分时间都好像故意在其他人面前用右手做事。你问我为什么要戴眼镜，我也可以问你，为什么不光明正大地在人前用自己的惯用手呢？”

  


客人在这番揭露之下怔住，脸上不多见地展露出一个意料之外的生动表情，像是有什么反驳话语要冲口而出。黑猫在他们身后某处打了个长长的呼噜，在原地懒洋洋地翻面——等到卡座里的动静又一次消失，蒙头大睡的猫新换了个姿势躺下，客人才眨眨眼睛，继而错愕地笑出声来。

  


“真难为你能注意到这种事情……现在是你在说我不够坦诚吗？”

  


“怎么会，我也没有窥人隐私的癖好。”

  


“你看到的已经比其他人都要多了，雨宫君。”

  


雨宫不予置评。平光镜在灯下折射光芒，平平无奇的黑色镜框，看起来普通得惊人。它被买来的时间不长，但塑料壳表面却已经有了许多划痕。客人无言把玩它一阵，忽然将它抬起来，透过业已清晰的镜片对上雨宫的眼睛。

  


“真没想到……”他若有所思，眼神专注，像在喃喃自语，“和我料想中有些不一样呢。”

  


另一个人没有问他此话指代为何，甚至没有改变脸上最微小的表情。在镜片另一端，雨宫的神情毫无破绽，明明已经被夺去了能够用来自我伪装的道具，但诸如困扰、惶恐与不安的情绪在他脸上完全无迹可寻。他平静、坦然、镇定自若，面庞与眼神甚至比过去锐利一点，丝毫不似刚被他人撕去一张假面，简直就好像——

  


“咖啡，”他对客人身前的杯子抬抬下巴，似乎没有正在被观察着的自觉，“毕竟是我辛苦泡的，还是尽快喝掉比较好。”

  


就好像——

  


“……说得也是，”客人将眼镜放下，两手一同将瓷杯拢在手心里。盛夏的傍晚也不算凉爽，杯身还热着，如同握着一团不温不火烧着的火球，“怎么能让你的心意白白浪费呢。”

  


他低下头去，深褐色液体如同镜面，不清不楚映照出他自己一张恰到好处的笑脸。

  


就好像——

  


  


  


明智吾郎恍然大悟。原来是这样，他看着自己的假面在心里想：原来他也和我一样。

  


雨宫莲好似一颗洋葱；如果再尝试往下撕去一层，他又会露出什么样的脸？

  


当雨宫莲面对被完美包装的明智吾郎，会不会也有想要将侦探王子面具撕下的冲动？

  


他想着，怀揣一丝隐秘期待，高高兴兴地端起杯子来，把苦涩无糖的液体喝了下去。

  


  


__


End file.
